neo_dbzfandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
A Character is expressed in several numbers, most importantly of all the six main statistics. Here is a brief description of all six of them, and their game-mechanical use. All fractions are rounded down. When you have to divide 14 by 5, the result is 2, while 15 would give a result of 3. The following statistics are examples of the usage of the stat and not limited to the following: ------------------------------ Main Statistics ------------------------------------- INT - Intelligence Despite its name, intelligence doesn't really represent your smarts, though you're free to roleplay it that way. It represents your mental quickness, how quickly you can notice details and reach critical decisions. * INT/5 Is added to your Initiative rolls. * INT/30 Is used to calculate your Actions Per Round. * INT/10 The maximum number of Schools you can know, unless stated otherwise. * INT/5 Is used against a Taiyoken, if you've seen it before. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- MNT - Mental Your mental attribute represents how much raw Ki you have and how well you can handle it. * MNT/5 Your modifier to strike rolls with Ki attacks. * MNT/5 Your bonus to damage rolls with Ki attacks. * MNT Is used in tandem with your Ki Mod to calculate Ki. * MNT/5 Your modifier to parry using the Telekinetic parry power. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- STR - Strength Your Strength, quite simply, represents your phsyical strength. It is your brute force. * STR/5 Your bonus to damage rolls with H2H attacks. * STR/5 Your modifier to Parry Blast rolls. * STR/2 Your bonus to any grapple rolls requiring a shift or break check. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- DEX - Dexterity Your Dexterity represents your agility and reflexes. * DEX/5 Your modifier to strike rolls with Hand to Hand and Sword strikes. * DEX/5 Your modifier to Hand to Hand and Sword parries. * DEX/35 Is used to calculate your Actions Per Round. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- STM - Stamina Your Stamina represents your healthiness, how much punishment you can take before going down, and your ability to fight of fatigue. * STM Is used in tandem with your HP Mod to calculate Health Points. * STM Is used to calculate Endurance, based on race. * STM Is used to calculate Life Points, based on race. Notes: - Anything that states it costs STM or Stm Points means it costs Endurance. If you find an instance of this, point it out for a GM to change. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SPD - Speed Your Speed represents how fast you can move. * SPD/5 Your modifier to all Dodge rolls. * SPD/25 Is used to calculate your Actions Per Round. * SPD/25 Is added to your Initiative rolls. * SPD Is used to calculate how fast you can fly. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Level Your level is used to determine a number of things. * You gain your level*10 damage to all damage forms. * You gain an Invent every fourth level (4, 8, 12, etc). * Some races gain extra Schools, Powers, Stats, and increased Hp/Ki mods. Look in your racial information for these details. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP Mods Your Health Point Modifiers can be found under your racial information. *HP: (taken from Android), 14*STR+50*level. The 14 in this example is your HP Mod. *More HP mods directly effects how your Health scales with stat advancement. *Some races gain HP Mods at lvl 5, 10, and 15. Check your racial information for this information. *Some uniques add HP mods on creation or at specific levels. Check your Uniques for this information. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ki Mods Your Ki Point Modifiers can be found under your racial information. *Ki: (taken from Android), 14*MNT+50*level. The 14 in this example is your Ki Mod. *More Ki mods directly effects how your Health scales with stat advancement. *Some races gain Ki Mods at lvl 5, 10, and 15. Check your racial information for this information. *Some uniques add Ki mods on creation or at specific levels. Check your Uniques for this information. ------------------------------------ Derived Statistics ------------------------------- 1) HP (Health Points) This number represents your health, how much damage you can take before collapsing. This is the equation for calculating your HP: (STM*HP Modifier)+(Racial Bonus*Level) The HP modifier and bonus can be found under each race's description and improved with Uniques / Levels. Androids use STR instead of STM to determine HP, as they don't have a STM attribute. The above shows you how to find your maximum Health Points. You also have current Health Points, which is your maximum HP minus any damage you've taken. Lost Health Points are restored out of battle at a rate described in Chapter 5: Combat Info, Section 1: Basics, Health and Energy. When your Health Points points reach zero or below, you are unconscious. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2) Ki Sometimes known as "Chi", this is the energy of the universe and life itself. All living things have some amount of Ki in them, but in some cases (such as a blade of grass or a small insect) it's so little as to be almost negligible. Ki is used to power many special abilities and even makes you detectable. This is the equation for calculating your maximum Ki: (MNT*Ki Modifier)+(Racial Bonus*Level) The Ki modifier and bonus can be found under each race's description and improved with Uniques / Levels. Like HP, Ki can be lost in battle. Lost Ki is restored out of battle as per the rules in Chapter 5: Combat Info, Section 1: Basics, Health and Energy. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3) End (Endurance) This represents your ability to keep fighting, but whereas running out of HP means your body has taken too much damage to keep functioning, running out of Endurance is collapsing from exhaustion or fatigue. Endurance is typically equal to your STM score. However, it may be altered by your racial information. If your Endurance ever reaches zero, you are rendered unconscious. You cannot use a move that would take you in to negative Endurance. The attack simply doesn't complete. Note: There might be places in the PHB which refer to this as "stamina count" or says that something costs "stamina." In these cases it means your Endurance, not your Stamina stat itself, unless very clearly specified otherwise. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4) LP (Life Points) This is the narrow margin that separates enough damage to knock you out and a fatal injury. Your LP based off of your STM score, with rare exception and the exact amount varies according to race. After you run out of HP, any extra damage goes directly into your LP. If your LP ever reaches zero, you are almost always dead. The rare exception to this rule are races that have a special set of Sub-Life Points. Uniques can also provide this survival ability. After you run out of LP, you appear dead and continue to take damage into Sub-LP until you can heal back. Thankfully, there are many special techniques that can keep you from dying so look out for those if you fear being accidentally punched into the afterlife. Lost Life Points are restored out of battle at a rate described in Chapter 5: Combat Info, Section 1: Basics, Health and Energy. Note: Techniques that provide a heal to HP do not apply to LP. They simply are not advanced enough to do so. However, you do recieve the HP healed to your HP, but remain unconcious until your LP is healed completely. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 5) APR (Actions Per Round) This is how many actions your character may take in a given round (one minute in character). This is the basic formula: INT/30+DEX/35+SPD/25 You cannot have less than +1 APR from each stat. This isn't a bonus to your actions per round. It simply means that your base APR, before being modified by uniques, cannot be less than three. For example, if you have 50 SPD, 30 INT and 20 DEX; you get four actions every round: two from SPD, one from INT and one from DEX. When your DEX reaches 35, you would still only have one action from it. However, when your DEX reaches 70; you get an additional APR. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 6) PL (Power Level) Your Power Level generally exists only to gauge how poweful you are, especially, in comparison to other people. The higher someone's Power Level, the more formidable they are - supposedly. It only measures raw ability, not skill or many other factors so it is only accurate to a certain extent. The following formula is used to determine your Power Level: HP + Current Ki, including Charged Pools)*(STR+DEX+SPD)*(Current Life Points/Max Life Points)) / 10 Your Power Level changes as you spend or lose Ki and HP. However even when knocked into LP, you still have a Power Level. The exception to this is if you use an ability, such as Taisha's Charge, that makes you appear dead. Anyone without any LP remaining has no Power Level. Therefore if a character is in their Sub-LP; they do not have any Power Level. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 7) INIT (Initiative) This is the roller that helps determine the order that your actions are taken in combat. The basic formula for this is: {(1d20+INT/5+SPD/25)+Misc Init Mods} When this is rolled, you divide your Initiative by your calculated APR. Then, you take your Initiative and deduct the divided number in sequence until you have up to your APR. Then, work out Initiative with your opponent to order the numbers between the two of you. For example; Goku rolls 20 and has 5 APR, whereas Freeza rolls 15 and has 7 APR. 20/5 is 4. So, that's 20 16 12 8 4 for Goku's Initiative. Freeza rolled 15 and has 7 APR, 15/7 is 2; which means his init looks like 15 13 11 9 7 5 3. Now since these numbers are meaningless as they are now, they're converted to the character's initial to make: GG FF G FF G FF G F.